farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Bale Collectors (Farming Simulator 17)
A Bale Collector (or Bale Stacker) is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It can automatically collect of certain shapes and types from the ground, and carry a large number of them simultaneously. After transport, the Bale Collector can unload its cargo in a neatly-arranged stack. Bale Collectors save a lot of time and effort when loading Bales for transport, compared to a which has to place them one by one on a or other transport platform. The Bale Collector loads bales simply by touching them correctly. Large Bale Collectors can carry a significant number of bales, without any danger of them falling out. Bale Collectors also have a special mechanism that allows them to automatically drop their cargo in a perfectly-arranged stack, again without any need for a Loader to remove one bale at a time. The whole unloading process takes only a few seconds. Farming Simulator 17 features 3 different models of Bale Collectors. Two of these models work only with Square Bales, while the third works only with Round Bales. Furthermore, the larger the model, the more Bales it can carry at once. List of Bale Collectors Below is a list of all 3 models of Bale Collectors available in Farming Simulator 17. They can all be found in the "Baling Technology" category at the store. Towing a Bale Collector Any vehicle with the correct attachment point can tow and operate a Bale Collector. In the base game, all Bale Collectors use a Drawbar (Ball) attachment, which can be attached to almost any vehicle. Bale Collectors do not have a "turn on" option, which means they don't draw any power from their towing vehicle. This also means that any vehicle that can tow a Bale Collector can operate it - including , , and even some . Note, however, that the larger Bale Collector models are quite heavy even when empty. The smallest vehicles cannot tow them comfortably. Collecting Bales One of the most important advantages of a Bale Collector is its ability to load itself. It can pick up Bales directly from the field, without needing to use any other machinery. Bale Collectors must be in their "Operating Position" in order to load any bales. This will cause the Bale Collector (or a part of it) to extend out to one side. The Bale will be collected automatically as soon as the Bale Collector's pickup mechanism touches it. The exact position of the pickup mechanism is different from one Bale Collector model to the next. For the smallest model (the ), the pickup zone is right underneath the body of the collector itself. For the largest model (the ), it is a small scoop extending out the right side of the machine. As soon as this device touches the bale, it will be loaded automatically into the Collector's storage bay. There is no need to press any button to do so. After loading a bale, there is a short waiting period where the Bale Collector rearranges the stored bales to make room for more (assuming it has any room for more). During this short period, it will not collect any more bales, even if they touch the pickup device. Once the rearrangement is complete, the Collector is ready to pick up another bale immediately. Remember: A Bale Collector can only collect bales of one specific shape - either Round or Square, not both. The material inside the bale is irrelevant. If you attempt to pick up a bale of the wrong shape, an error message will flash on the screen, and the pickup will not occur. Transport Mode Once collection has been completed, it's best to switch the Bale Collector into its "Transporting Position" . This will fold the pickup mechanism back into the machine, and in some models will align the Bale Collector itself with the rear end of the towing vehicle. Unloading Bales The other main advantage of a Bale Collector is its ability to unload itself. It does not require any third-party vehicle to come and unload it. Instead, it will dump all of its bales in a perfect standing stack, wherever you tell it to do so. Unloading is a process with several stages: :1. Unload the Bale Collector. The collector's storage bay may tip upwards to a vertical position. :Note: To get the option to unload, the Bale Collector may need to be set to the "Operating Position". :2. Move the Bale Collector into the exact position where you wish the Bale Stack to be created. At this point the bales are still held tightly, and will not fall out. :3. Hit the Unload button again to release the bales exactly where they are. This will create a perfect stack of bales, now free of the Bale Collector. :4. Drive the Bale Collector forward to separate it from the bales. Be careful, the bales are no longer attached to the collector, and may be knocked over if you make a wrong move. :5. Hit the Unload button a third time to close the unloading mechanism, returning the Bale Collector to its normal state. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment